


Talented Tongue

by Shire_Fey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire_Fey/pseuds/Shire_Fey
Summary: Harry shows his lover a few talents; too bad they don't realise they're being watched or that it fires up a new relationship or do they?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sun kissed against moon reflected. Their bodies fit so perfectly together. Draco had his head tilted back in a picture of pure passion. Harry nibbled his way down that blonde dusting of hair. Harry pushed his head into the inseam of Draco's pants; then gave it a small nip. It was amazing to see Draco actually quiver as Harry pulled his zipper down. Then again, Harry did pull the zipper with his teeth. Hell I was almost caught when I saw that Draco was commando.

Harry had a smirk on his face that he looked more like Draco than Draco did. He slowly drug his tongue along Draco's thigh. Harry seemed to like the way Draco withered under his tongue because he took Draco in full sheath. Every lick that he made seemed to weaken Draco. Harry pulled back and kissed his way up and down Draco's shaft. Soon Draco moaned out Harry's name and came hard enough that his knees gave out." Words were spoken in the lust filled voice of a teenage girl.

"Bloody hell that's so fucking hot." Said the girl lying next to her.

"Yeah"

"I can't believe you didn't get caught."

"Yeah me too but having an Invisibility Cloak helps a lot when you need to sneak around."

"Yeah you would think Harry would be more cautious when he knows he doesn't have his cloak."

"Well I doubt he expected me to be watching."

"I wouldn't think you would have had the guts."

"Hey! I have been one of Harry's friend for too long to not enjoy a little trouble once in a while. Besides who wouldn't want to see those two going at it?"

"You have a point."

Ginny turned her head slightly and smiled at the girl next to her. "You're so... never mind."

"Ginny are you happy we put the feuding behind us?" The black haired girl asked shyly.

"Of course I am!" Ginny reassured.

"Well I hope this doesn't start a new feud."

Ginny shook her head. "No Harry and Draco would probably find it funny if they found out I saw them."

"That's not what I mean." Ginny turned her head to cast a questioning glance but found herself being kissed by soft lips. "I love you Ginny."

Ginny didn't trust her voice so instead she just kissed the girl who she had been falling for. Sooner than either would have liked they parted for air. "I love you too Cho."

Cho smiled shyly and in return she said. "Thanks for the story."

Ginny licked her lips with a hungry look in her eyes and pushed off of her stomach. Cho turned over to see what her new girlfriend was doing. However, she didn't expect what she saw. Ginny had unzipped her skirt and was slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing?" Cho questioned as she gazed at the silky flesh.

"Just going to show you that Harry isn't the only one with a talented tongue." Ginny slowly crawled towards her lover and began licking her way up the brunettes thigh.

Unknown to them both was just outside the door two boys snickered lightly. "Ha! Told you I could get them to admit it."

"Oh shut up. How about we go back to the room and you show me a few more things you can do with that tongue of yours."

"Deal."


End file.
